As the time has neared to end (or terminate) the transmission of analog broadcast signals, diverse technologies for transceiving (i.e., transmitting and receiving) digital broadcast signals are being researched and developed. Herein, a digital broadcast signal may include high capacity video/audio data as compared to an analog broadcast signal, and, in addition to the video/audio data, the digital broadcast signal may also include diverse additional data.
More specifically, a digital broadcasting system for digital broadcasting may provide HD (High Definition) level images, multiple-channel sound (or audio), and a wide range of additional services. However, a data transmission efficiency for transmitting high capacity data, a robustness of a transceiving (transmitting and receiving) network, and flexibility in a network considering mobile receiving equipments are still required to be enhanced.
As analog broadcast signal transmission comes to an end, various technologies for transmitting/receiving digital broadcast signals are being developed. A digital broadcast signal may include a larger amount of video/audio data than an analog broadcast signal and further include various types of additional data in addition to the video/audio data.
That is, a digital broadcast system can provide HD (high definition) images, multi-channel audio and various additional services. However, data transmission efficiency for transmission of large amounts of data, robustness of transmission/reception networks and network flexibility in consideration of mobile reception equipment need to be improved for digital broadcast.